Flip-chip mounting systems, in which a board and a semiconductor chip are connected via a plurality of conductive bumps, are a subject of interest in the field of semiconductor packaging. In a flip-chip mounting system, stress arising from the difference in thermal expansion coefficients of the board and semiconductor chip can cause connection defects between the board and semiconductor chip through the conductive bumps. Systems are known for sealing conductive bumps by filling a resin between the board and semiconductor chip, in order to alleviate the stress (Patent document 1, for example).
In the method for manufacturing a semiconductor device described in Patent document 1, a plurality of conductive bumps and a resin sheet composed of a resin with electrical insulating properties are situated between the mutually opposing board and semiconductor chip. The resin sheet is melted by heat and pressure to seal the plurality of bumps between the board and semiconductor chip by the resin.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3999840